The Principal Will See You Now
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: In this school AU, Kiba gets called in by Principal Tsunade. ONE-SHOT!


**MY FIRST KIBA STORY!**

Kiba Inuzuka sat in an uncomfortable chair in the little lobby outside the principal's office. The receptionist, named Shizune, smiled at him. It was a snowy day, typical of Wisconsin in winter.

"What are you in for?" she said, laughing.

Kiba shrugged and looked nervous.

"I'm just kidding," Shizune said. "I'm sure it's nothing bad. You're on of the top students here!"

It was Kiba's senior year at Waukesha South High School. He maintained a 4.0 GPA and was accepted at the University of Wisconsin-Madison. He was ranked 6th after valedictorian Sasuke Uchiha. He was often impulsive and short tempered but he definitely how to keep that in check, especially in school. He was also captain of the lacrosse team. He was also president of the school's PETA chapter.

"It's probably a clerical thing or something like that," the receptionist said. She smiled at him from behind her desk. Kiba finally looked up. She was young, probably in her early twenties, and pretty. "Or she might just be checking in on you. Principal Tsunade does that from time to time with the new students, to see how they're doing and stuff like that. I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Maybe."

Shizune's phone beeped and she answered it. She said something Kiba couldn't hear and hung up.

"Principal Tsunade is ready for you," Shizune said. "You can go right in. You don't even have to knock."

Kiba stood up and, for some reason, thanked her and she brightly said, "You're welcome, Kiba!" He adjusted his pants, which had bunched in an uncomfortable way while he sat, and he saw the receptionist glance where he adjusted. He kept walking.

Principal Tsunade's office was a warm, leathery and square. A window behind her desk lit the room in a dim, homey way. She had the usual stuff on her desk — a computer, office supplies, books, school phone, cellphone, a picture of her family.

Principal Tsunade, herself, sat on a plush couch across from a plush chair. Kiba closed the door, and Principal Tsunade stood up and they shook hands and she asked him to sit down. He did, again adjusting his pants and catching Principal Tsunade glancing as he did it. She, too, was a pretty woman, fair-skinned and blonde with a little ponytail, in her forties, brown eyes, buxom and with a long, thin figure that made her breasts look even larger. It didn't seem like she tried to hide them. They stretched at the fabric of her low-cut dress, the enormous cups very visible through the not-so-thick material. Kiba forced himself not to stare at the older woman's deep cleavage as they went through ritual small talk — nice weather, mornings stink, thank god it's Friday — before getting to the point.

"How's school going?" Principal Tsunade said.

"Wonderful."

"Have any friends?"

"Tons."

"That's good! What will you major in at UW-Madison?"

"German and Scandinavian Studies"

"Ohh nice. What will you do with that?"

"I plan to teach in Norway and Sweden cause I've wanted to explore the world outside of Wisconsin. Plus my mom wants to move to Oslo since the job market is so good."

"I'm sure she'll be proud. So you're the man of the house?"

"Yes ma'am. My sister dropped out of high school to support her baby and it's hard for mom as a temp. So I have a job as a cook at McDonald's."

"Ooo I love a hard working man."

She reached over and gave Kiba a quick but encouraging pat on the knee. Kiba tingled a bit when she touched him and he shifted in his chair. His new pants didn't fit right.

"I bet you're wondering why you're here," said Principal Tsunade, crossing her bare legs.

"You're probably thinking: How can I be going to the principal's office? I'm one of the best students here."

The phone rang.

"Sorry," she said, standing and walking to her desk. "Hang on a moment. I've been waiting for call and I think this is it."

Kiba watched her move. The dress outlined well the roundness of her breasts, her thin waist and wide, curving hips.

Principal Tsunade answered the phone, and Kiba eavesdropped. Her tone changed when she talked to the person on the other end of the line. She got firm, stern, demanding, intimidating, mean. Her face changed to match. The person who called her had screwed up and she wasn't happy about it and she let that person know it. She acted like Kiba wasn't in the room.

"Again," said Principal Tsunade, hanging up the phone after a few minutes, "I'm sorry about that. Like I said: I've been waiting for that call all morning. It always ike that — nothing happening for hours and then when you finally have work to do, the phone rings."

She took her cellphone off her desk and sat back down on the couch, her leg brushing Kiba's on the way.

"So, you're wondering why you're here," Principal Tsunade said.

"Am I in trouble?"

"I wouldn't say that. But I wanted to ask about this picture."

"Picture?"

Principal Tsunade did some clicking and scrolling on her cellphone, then turned the screen to Kiba so he could see. She was showing him a picture of his penis.

"Speechless?" she said. "I was, too, when I saw it. Kiba, this is the biggest cock I've ever seen."

Kiba looked dumbfounded.

"Yes, I said 'cock,'" Principal Tsunade said. "Don't look so stunned."

"Why are showing me this?"

"Because I want to know if it's you."

"Me?"

"Yes. Is this a picture of your cock?"

Kiba fidgeted. He looked at the picture on the principal's phone again and back at the principal, who was staring at him, an austere expression on her face.

"Well?" she said.

"Yeah, it is. Why do you have it? And why are you showing me? This is really weird."

Principal Tsunade sat back in the couch and looked at the picture on her phone.

"Jesus," she said to herself. "That's a big, fucking cock."

She put the phone aside and crossed her legs and clasped her hands atop her thighs.

"That photo has been circulating around since Monday," Principal Tsunade said. "One of the teachers found out about it yesterday and told me. Apparently, someone took the picture while you were changing for gym and sent it to a friend who sent it to a friend and so on and so on — until it got to me."

"But how did you know it was me?"

Principal Tsunade smiled.

"I asked," she said. "And you're not very good at hiding that thing — or those pants aren't. I noticed it when we met on Monday. All the girls are talking about you, apparently, even more so than usual. You're sorta one of the more popular boys here."

"With all due respect ma'am. I tend not to focus on girls but on the books and my athletics."

"Well, besides a brawl or two, your school record is golden."

"Well, I know I can be hot headed but I really try to control my temper. I don't want anything interrupting my path to UW-Madison."

She nodded at his crotch, which he had been trying to hide with the strategic placing of his hands.

"And I saw you looking at my tits," Principal Tsunade said. Her face went cold.

"I wasn't."

"Don't lie to me. I caught you. I think I know when someone's staring at my tits, especially being a teacher. You think you're the first teenage boy to think they're smooth and gawk at my boobs?"

Kiba looked away.

"And now you're trying not to," she said.

Principal Tsunade got up and walked to her desk, again brushing her leg against Kiba's. She opened a drawer, reached in and took out a pad of detention slips. She picked up a pen and came back to the couch, sat and crossed her legs and began to write, leaning the pad against her thigh.

"What are you doing?" Kiba said.

"I'm writing you detention."

"But why? I haven't done anything. You're the one who — "

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you. I'm writing you a week's detention to for inappropriate conduct toward a teacher."

"But — "

Principal Tsunade looked up and narrowed her eyes.

"Yes?" she said.

"I didn't do anything wrong! Okay, I may have looked at your boobs but I didn't stare. It was an accident — and you're the one who told me to come to your office and showed me picture of my dick and then asked if it was mine. What if I tell someone?"

"Who's going to believe to you? I'll say you've been sexually harassing the students and teachers, including myself, and you'll be suspended. In fact, I'm thinking about suspending you now for allowing yourself to be photographed and disrupting my school and my morning."

Kiba was shaking. He tried to control his legendary temper but found it difficult

"But that's a lie!" he said with slight anger. "I didn't know! It's not my fault!" He took a deep breath and calmed down. "I don't understand why you're doing this."

Principal Tsunade tossed the pen and the pad of detention slips on the floor and put her hands in her lap. She glared at Kiba.

"Stand up," she said.

"Why?"

"Stand up or I'll suspend you."

Kiba stood up. She looked at the bulge in his pants.

"Show it to me," Principal Tsunade said.

"What?"

"You heard me. Show me your cock. I want to see it."

"But — "

"Take out your fucking cock, boy, and show it to me or I'll kick you out of school."

"You can't do that."

"Do you want to try me? Show me. Now."

Kiba trembled. He fumbled his belt and then his zipper and opened his pants so the principal could see his gray boxer shorts. He paused and at glanced at her. Her face remained stern and impassive.

"Take it out," she said.

He sighed and reached down deep into his boxers and pulled out his cock, letting it flop over the waistband and smack against his leg some way down his thigh.

"Jesus, shit," Principal Tsunade said.

Kiba was a handsome man, 6'0, lean but muscular with brown hair and tan skin. He had sharp black eyes that then to suggest that something primal was in him. He did love animals, especially his **GIANT** dog Akamaru. It was this and more than made him very popular amognst girls but he decided to ignore it and focus on his studies. As the only son of a single mother, he believed education was the only way to lift his family into a higher standard of living. His sister Hana dropped out to take care of her baby. While technically not poor, his mother is a temp so not exactly middle class either. Yet Kiba still keeps his chipper attitude. But back to his cock: Thick as a soda can and below a light tuft of pubic hair, his cock wasn't even hard and it hung more than halfway down his thigh.

"Get it hard," Principal Tsunade said.

"Now?"

"Now."

"But I'll have to ... "

"Then do it."

He sighed again and took his cock in his right hand stroked, slowly at first, rubbing his hand — he couldn't get his fingers all the way around it — all the up and then all the way down. As he started to get hard, Kiba stroked himself faster, until his cock was fully erect.

"Also remove your shirt!" she said. Kiba did as told. She licked her lips to his muscular torso. His abs and pecs were very chiseled and his 16 inch biceps made him look all the more alluring. "Looks like lacrosse is doing you wonders, boy! Now continue to jerk off!"

The weight of his cock kept it from standing straight up, so it still kind of hung. It was just thicker and harder now.

He stopped stroking himself when his cock was hard. It was now its full size of 14 inches.

"I didn't tell you to stop," Principal Tsunade said. "Keeping jerking that monster dick. Or you're suspended."

Kiba again wrapped his right hand around his cock and stroked. Principal Tsunade hadn't moved. She sat, still, legs crossed and hands in her lap, dark eyes fixed on the lithe teenage boy masturbating his giant cock in front her.

"Faster," Principal Tsunade said.

The boy stroked his cock faster and precum leaked out of the giant head. He kept stroking and the precum kept leaking, spattering out as he worked himself and landing on the carpet, the plush couch and then Principal Tsunade's bare leg, where it dripped down her shin and around the curve of her calf. She eyed it. Kiba stopped stroking.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to get it on you. It's just that I ... "

"It's just that you what?"

"When I do this, a lot leaks out and it goes everywhere."

"Did I tell you to stop jerking off?"

"No. I just wanted to tell — "

"Fine. You have. Now, jerk that fat, fucking cock of yours and shut the fuck up."

Kiba opened his mouth to say "okay" but stopped when he saw the face Principal Tsunade made. He grabbed his cock again and stroked. More precum leaked out. A rope dangled halfway to the floor before it broke and flew onto Principal Tsunade, landing on the side of her exposed thigh and part of her dress. He watched the precum trickle to the couch. She did, too.

"Harder," Principal Tsunade said. "Jerk that giant cock harder."

She uncrossed her legs, spread them a little and leaned forward, putting her forearms on her knees. Her dress went halfway up her thigh. Her face was eye level with the huge cock and less than two feet away. Kiba jerked his dick harder.

"Use both hands," Principal Tsunade said.

Kiba put his second hand on his cock and stroked — hard, almost violently, going all way to the base and then back to under the head. His dick made loud slapping sounds in his increasingly cum-wet hands.

He stared at the pretty, older woman in front him, ogling her long, white, smooth legs, and her breasts and cleavage swelling up in the tight dress.

Kiba said: "I'm gonna — "

"Shut up."

"But — "

"I said fucking jerk that fat, fucking horse dick, boy."

Kiba shook and he stared at Principal's Tsunade heavy, bunched tits and her bare legs where her dress and slid up her thighs and moaned. A thick rope of cum exploded out of his cock. It shot into Principal Tsunade's face and splashed into her open mouth, back into her hair and down her dress, running between breasts.

She flinched and gasped, cum dripping out of her mouth. Kiba kept cumming, spraying the couch, the floor, himself and the stunned principal in front of him. He came for ten seconds, fifteen seconds, twenty seconds, thirty seconds. He let go of his cock and it bobbed and pulsed as he squirted. He closed his eyes and fell back into the chair, his pants now at his ankles, and he was still cumming, the last drops now just flowing out over his legs and onto the floor.

When Kiba, trying to catch his breath, opened his eyes, Principal Tsunade stood over him. She was drenched. His cum dripped off her and matted her hair and dress. It pooled in her cleavage and ran down the top of her thighs. She pulled up her dress. She wasn't wearing panties. He was still hard.

"What — what are you doing?" Kiba said.

"I'm going to fuck that cock of yours, so you better stay hard if you don't want to be expelled. Before we start, are you a virgin?" she asked.

"Yes I am." he said.

"Well we are going to fix that!"

Principal Tsunade grabbed the teenage boy's dick and jerked it hard a few times, cum smeared all over the massive shaft. Then she smacked it, took it by the base and squeezed, and Kiba moaned. She smacked it again, this time off his abs, and arranged herself above it.

Kiba looked at her small, hairy cunt as she held his cock with two hands and lowered herself all the way down on the boy, forcing his massive dick inside her as deep she could fit it, pussy stretching and dripping as she went.

"Oh, fuck!" Principal Tsunade said. "Oh, fuck!" Kiba was larger than any male she has ever received.

She slammed her pussy down on him, then again and again. She held him by the throat as she fucked herself.

"Cum again," Principal Tsunade said. "Cum again, boy. I want you to fucking shoot that horse dick off inside me."

Kiba whimpered as she fucked him, as she slapped him, called him names. She spit in his face.

"Are you going to cum, boy?" Principal Tsunade said. "Are you going to fucking cum in me now?"

He moaned. She leaned close to his ear.

"Cum, you big-dicked little fuck," she said. "Cum inside me. Cum in my fucking cunt, boy. Cum in your principal's pussy."

Kiba grunted and grabbed Principal Tsunade's tits, pulling down her bra and letting her heavy breasts fall into his face, and pushed his cock as deep as it would go inside her. She screamed as he shot his cum and she buried her face in his chest, arched out her back and her body quaked and she screamed, her pussy dripping down his dick, his orange sized balls, his legs, as she orgasmed on this teenage boy's giant cock.

Slowly, Principal Tsunadepulled herself up, and Kiba's dick fell out of her along with a waterfall of his cum. It splashed down his cock and into his pubic hair and down over his balls and legs.

Principal Tsunade, cum-soaked, dazed and panting, fell into the couch. She looked at Kiba, pants around his ankles, cock semi-hard and hanging down over the chair. He looked back at her.

"Are you going to kick me out of school?" Kiba said.

"Not with a cock like that. Come see me again Monday morning."

 **THE END.**


End file.
